leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shen/Strategy
Skill usage *Getting early allows to farm well and stay in the lane/jungle due to its heal. also allows to jungle along with without taking to much damage. Because he uses energy instead of mana, the only reason to recall is when his health is low, so keep it high with heal. * is effective for last-hitting due to its low cooldown and rapid energy regeneration. * will also heal allied champions that attack the marked target. Try using it on siege minions to allow you and your laning partner to get a bit of a heal without killing the minion too fast. ** will also heal if it kills the target. * In laning phase you can use the to harass the enemy champion. Be careful when doing this, however, as its range is short, making you a good target. * and combine to make a potential jungler. ** With regard to jungling, increases energy regeneration by a fair amount, so it is still useful for . * can almost completely eliminate an enemy's damage early in the game. * Using at the right time can reduce the damage dealt to you by otherwise fatal ultimates, such as , and . * can be used offensively, as it doubles the cooldown reduction per auto-attack. * unstealths enemies it hits, such as , , , and . * breaks channels such as or . * Failing to hit a champion with can severely cripple energy for several seconds, limiting his capabilities. * Use in team fights to give your carry the upper hand. * While using , try to line up multiple champions to guarantee at least one successful taunt. ** Bear in mind with recent changes, hitting more enemy champions is now better than just one for 's energy refund. * If an enemy is pushing your turret, them; when they are forced to attack you, the turret will target them, dealing substantial damage. * If an enemy tries to tower dive you, a well used can spell the difference between life and death, as it reduces damage for the duration of the taunt. * Use through thin walls both to ambush and escape. * relies on vision. During , cannot cast unless they are in his line of sight; even hitting F1–F5 or clicking a champion portrait on the left will not allow you to target an ally until is finished. * is also good for helping a teammate backdoor. The shield protects them from turret hits and you join them to supply additional damage. * does not break the target ally's stealth, and produces no other visible effect. Use this to ambush enemies more effectively. * can either save an ally or help gank an enemy, and can be combined with other global ultimates. * is a very powerful solo top thanks to his sustain and harass with , and can absorb any form of enemy harassment with . Build usage is a natural tank; items that grant health and resistances are best for him. * is a good item to get early, because as a tank you benefit from the health, and are also not as effective at farming or killing as other champions. * Due to building some attack speed and health on is a viable choice, but reduces his potential tanking capabilities. gives better pushing power from its passive, gives bonus attack speed, and the additional health, allowing more damage to and . * provides both health and armor while making farming easier. In a bruiser build, it is usually paired with to give many of the stats that he desires, health, magic resist, armor, and attack speed. * also synergizes well with as it allows him and his team to initiate a fight quickly or escape from a fight while providing decent cooldown reduction. * is a strictly offensive item but it offers a fair amount of useful stats, ability power, attack speed, and cooldown reduction. * and supplements well since enemies are forced to autoattack him. Since calculates reflection damage before damage mitigation, it will reflect full damage while you are taking reduced damage. can lower enemies attack speed to reduce their damage to as well as his teammates. * and other high-health items boost the damage of quickly. can be viable since it increases shield strength, provides health, and provides with a cheap ranged slow via . is useful for more health and a more constant movement speed slow than . * increases the potency of all of your abilities, and 's natural role as a tank puts him in a better position to use its active. Consider purchasing a in place of a when you build to set up for purchase. * A variety of aura items synergize with . is a useful item to help in early teamfights. is a great choice providing a couple of tanky stats with active synergizing with his supportive role and the items it builds from make laning easier and its active helps in teamfights. grants useful health and cooldown reduction as well as a very useful aura. Recommended builds Countering * Try to avoid near his turret as his will taunt you, thus forcing you to pull turret aggro. * Be wary when trying to kill champions on low health as can turn the fight around - especially if the champions have readily-available slows, since that will make simply avoiding them and after he arrives very difficult. * Because rewards building health, players tend to build lots of health items on him. can help take him down quickly. * will mostly initiate with . Avoiding or juking it will greatly weaken Shen's capabilities with its significant cooldown and energy-cost. * When you see casting , quickly use a crowd control effect (stun, fear, silence, knockup etc.) to ensure he does not teleport to his ally. (Note: Even if Shen does not teleport to his ally, they will still gain the defensive shield.) * Beware burst damage in the early game; and are deceptively powerful. * When you see uses his on minions, Try to keep him from attacking the marked minion to deny him from regaining his health. * can be hard to kill due to his massive health, however this makes him vulnerable to abilities and items that cause him to take a percentage of his health as damage, such as , and . * Die Kramockenritter fallen ein! Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH_ZuyB-frY Category:Champion strategies